Apocalypse (Earth-1610)
| CurrentAlias = Apocalypse | Aliases = | Identity = Secret | Alignment = Bad | Affiliation = Mister Sinister | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = Variable | Weight = Variable | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Bald | UnusualSkinColour = Grey | UnusualFeatures = Appears metallic at times, extemsive disheveled metallic blue lips, blue markings on head, massive in natural form | Citizenship = Egyptian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Egypt | Creators = | First = | HistoryText = On Earth-1610set in the Ultimate Marvel continuity, Apocalypse first appears as an entity worshiped by Sinister. In Sinister's apartment, he spoke to a Lord Apocalypse which was a stuffed effigy, but while Sinister was imprisoned in the Triskelion, Apocalypse appears to Essex and commands him to choke himself. In "Magnetic North", Sinister mentions that "A child is coming. The master will be reborn", referring to Apocalypse. At some point after, Sinister is found dead, suffocated by his own shirt crammed into his throat (presumed a suicide). In the "Epilogue of Sentinels" story arc, Cable says he will be training Xavier to fight something he couldn't defeat in his timeline. When asked what is he going to fight, Cable responses "Don't worry Xavier--you'll find out soon enough." while a gigantic statue of Apocalypse is seen. Sinister returns to life to herald the coming of Apocalypse. He completes his mission of killing ten mutants, five of which are from the Morlocks, the other being Angel. Sinister then transforms into Apocalypse. The X-Men and the Morlocks appear and fight Apocalypse, but are unable to stop him. Ultimate Apocalypse in this battle displays telekinetic feats, instantaneous healing and immunity to harm, as well as mass manipulation of other mutants, making them fight each other. He may have even gone as far as to strip Wolverine of his abilities. Apocalypse states to the X-Men that "You've seen but a shadow of my abilities". As S.H.I.E.L.D. attacks Apocalypse, his body transforms into a cyborg-like form. Apocalypse could have the ability to alter his body according to what attacks him. While Apocalypse is able to repel all attacks with ease, Xavier (Onslaught outfit) and Cable (Stryfe outfit) say they're too late, but Cable is confident. Xavier almost immediately reveals who he is to Jean while Apocalypse beats S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Meanwhile Jean is momentarily shocked about the professor being back, and Jean, Cyclops, Toad, and Iceman are no longer in Apocalypse's control due to Xavier's honed abilities. Cable reveals that he and Bishop were in it together all along and that Professor X is the key to stopping Apocalypse as the Fantastic Four unsuccessfully try to hold off Apocalypse. Wolverine jumps in at the end of Cable's explanation and tells them all to start fighting. Professor X and Jean share a tender moment on a rocky peak, tells her what to do and then Apocalypse jumps in. Xavier tries to wipe out Apocalypse psychically, but Cable's plan backfires as Apocalypse is somehow resisting. Apocalypse destroys Xavier's helmet, gives him a bloody nose, and as he is about to kill Cable. Xavier uses his enhanced telekinesis but it is a futile attempt. As Apocalypse is about to kill Xavier, Jean begs the Phoenix force to help him, and it tells her it knew she would eventually beg for the Phoenix. The Phoenix Force is unleashed and says: I AM FREE! Now you face the wrath of Phoenix! | Powers = *Telekinesis * Instantaneous healing * Superhuman Durability * Mental manipulation of mutants, able to make them fight each other. * Shapeshifting into a cyborg form * Does not need to breathe. * Claimed to be able to take the powers of others for his own. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alternate_versions_of_Apocalypse | Links = }} Category:Telekinesis Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Healing Factor Category:Shapeshifters Category:Telepaths